Clash of the Titans: Part II
Frankie encounters Reginald again. They engage, attract quite an audience, and it does not end well. Initial Setting: Right outside of the Step Conservatory. Timeline: This takes place a few days after Clash of the Titans: Part I. (after some delightful preliminary in-chat banter...) Reginald is gonna end up havin' to fight you Frankie. Reginald Not looking forward to it. Ardette ... Frankie bring it, ya filthy cheat Ardette staying out of it Cross will watch from a big distance if he catches wind of this Cross will triangulate the appropriate distance from ardette and the fight in question Cross shit Cross is this why i had to learn trig in highschool Cross wow they could have warned me Forbes even knows when he shouldn't get involved. -But he'll be close by to keep goons and civilians under watch. Reginald Cállate la boca, you stuck up idiot. Frankie I DIDN'T LEARN SPANISH FER THAT ORANGE ASSHOLE AND I AIN'T LEARNIN IT FER YOU YA PRICK Ardette groans inwardly, yeah, she gets the gist of what that means. Reginald It means shut up your big mouth. Ardette winces, yep, there it is. Forbes wonders silently if it's more stuck up to assume everyone will know what language you're trying to insult people. Is that being a hypocrite, kinda? And being more stuck up than the other person. Hm hmhm- Reginald gets passionate when he's angry... forgets how to English... Frankie gets passionate when he's angry... forgets how to not be a walking cattle prod Forbes wonders silently Lack of self control =/= passion. Frankie does for him Ardette is now known as Mree-BRB : BACK IN FIVE : don't kill each other while Ardette's not around Frankie launches for Reg's throat : oh sorry what? Mree-BRB is now known as Ardette Ardette HANDS ON HIPS Ardette FROWN Ardette MAMA WEASLEY STANCE Frankie 8I Frankie bad-acting-stare-at-other-people-in-the-scene Ardette slices her finger across her throat. NOT ON MY SIDEWALK, GENTLEMEN. Ardette YEAH I'M LOOKING AT BOTH OF YOU. Frankie B| Frankie staps fighting Reginald wasn't doing anything. Reginald glares. Frankie liar Reginald backstabber. Frankie Hah! COMIN FROM YOU??? Frankie HAHAHA Reginald You think you're so self-righteous don't you? You're still nothing but a self-centered alcoholic. : children Frankie tackles again : oops Reginald is going to get shocked again, but like hell he'd go down easy. Ardette just siiiiighs and lights up a cigarette to watch, in case things get out of hand. : `eightball does he behave himself infront of dette (relatively) : Frankie : In my opinion, the odds are good. : :^ : lol : Reg you don't get shocked : Hahaha Dette makes people behave. : hooray \o/ Reginald Awesome. : never underestimate the power of his deep seeded mama issues Frankie jjust gets in a fistfight with Reg instead Ardette stares. Ardette eh, she can deal with this. Ardette smokesmokesmoke. Reginald just keeps trying to keep Frankie at arm's length as much as he can... because maybe he's trying to get a hold of one of his knives without Frankie noticing. : Reginald don't you dare. : Ardette is watching. Frankie isn't an idiot. He keeps things close quarters so the snake can't sneak one of his tricks Ardette taps some ash from her cig and winces, ooh, that was a good one. Reginald isn't having a whole lot of luck, and resents resorting to brawling, but fine. He abandons trying to get one of his knives and gets just as much into Frankie's face as the other man was with him. Frankie tries to pin the asshole to the ground because like hell is he letting the bastard get away with shoving his ugly face in Frankie's business. Cross heard the swearing, but didn't give a fuck until he noticed Forbes hovering at a safe distance. Cross gonna stay by mr cop Cross oh it's ... his former boss. and his opponent's former boss. Cross wait that is the same man he just described twice. whatever! he's sticking by. Reginald can feel himself losing whatever leverage he could have had in this fight, damn, when did Frankie get this good at something like fist fighting. Ardette leans against her front entrance and casually lifts her foot when Reginald's head gets too close, yep, still content to just sit back and watch this debacle. Frankie punches Reg in that stupid mouth Forbes sighs and watches the two, passing Cross a glance from their hidden location. Reginald is all too familiar with that horrid cracking sound, but he still keeps trying to get Frankie off him, he doesn't want to give up, "Vete pa'l carajo so cabrón..." he spits at Frankie, not caring that he won't understand. Frankie has to fight to keep his vibe down for his judgemental audience. Punching helps relieve the buildup, and Reg just keeps talking, making such a perfect target. Cross nods back, his hat low on his head and a cigarette. "Any clue vhat he's saying?" Ardette 's cheek twitches and she hides her frown behind her cigarette. Alright, this is getting excessive... She wishes she could separate this, but Valentine is always so possessive about his fights... Forbes sighs then shakes his head, "looks like they're blowing off steam to be honest.Although- The one in the dark clothes, greens looks and is more aggressive than Mr.Valentine..." Reginald is starting to get a little dizzy, if he could just get Frankie off him, he could try and get some leverage back. He doesn't even know if any of the punches he tries to throw back are connecting how he wants, but if he could get at least one good shot at his stupid, pretty boy face, then he'd still go home happy. Dympna skates in behind Cross and Forbes, reaching for both of their butts before noticing the two men brawling it out. "Hey boys-ohhhh my stars, what are they doing... is that...Frankie...Reginald...fighting..." She trailed off, staring. Ogling even. Frankie is filling with static despite himself and each blow from Reg is met by a crackling threat. He tears that the man's shirt, and in one motion, gets to his feet and pulls the Bandito up before shoving him away viciously. "We are d-d-done here," he snarls. Ardette flits her eyes up to Frankie, looking up from checking her watch. She quirks a brow, her cigarette burning away uselessly between her lips. Oh, are they done, finally? Cross fills in some blanks for Forbes "Ah, zhat vould be Reginald." hold on who's behind - Forbes had turned back to look at Dympna, his body had already moved forward catching sparks from Frankie as his punches had built up momentum and the energy inside him wasnt being expelled. He's out in the open now, but not so much that he'd catch anyones eye. Frankie seems to be defusing the situation, just Reginald's responce. Cross takes stock quickly of where everyone around him is Reginald stumbles from the shove, but somehow manages to stay standing. Almost instinctively he digs in his coat for one of his knives, but... catching a glimpse of Ardette just from the corner of his eye, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He leaves the dagger where it is, and finds a wall to lean against, trying to get his shirt closed again, since they've gotten quite the audience now. He doubts anyone is surprised by any of this. Cross (Ardette damnit that doorway is metal.) Ardette (Cross damnit Valentine wouldn't dare. and stop caring) Forbes (lalala i'm a police officer) Cross (i dont recall being psychic) Cross "Forbes vhat are you - ..ehhffh." he stops mid-sentence. Forbes is doing his job most likely. Shocking, he knows. Cross ... Cross lights a cigar. Frankie sparks visibly when the man motions towards his knife. "You szzeriouszzly forget-t about-t-t me'n knivesz-z?" he asks Reg with dangerous, glitching softness. He scoffs when Reginald lays off, as if the man had just failed a test, and Frankie can no longer be bothered with him. Cross this was going to be a nasty show to watch if things go really bad, but all he can think right now is 'damn, I need to get an audio sample of that voice'. Reginald "D..don't think I'm doing you any favours.." he hisses. Ugh, now that the adrenaline was starting to wear off he realizes just how much everything hurt, but like hell he'll show weakness to someone like Frankie. "I know you're just as much as a two-bit thug... don't think I don't know what hides under that pretty face and fancy clothes, Valentine." Dympna nearly has a heart attack watching her idol beat the snot out of her ally, clinging onto Cross as she continued to stare. She was never in the Mafia loop, so she is completely confused; wasn't Frankie supposed to be nice and charming? This was a bad first impression for her as she held her breath. Ardette drops her cigarette to the ground between them and crushes it under her toe. "Well, gentlemen--" She blows a forceful stream of smoke out of the side of her mouth. "I think that was cathartic for everyone. Is it safe to leave my sidewalk unsupervised now?" Ardette is sure to give them both a nice long look. Because she's neutral, you see. Equal disapproval for all. "Oh, it-t-t'sszz no big miszt-t-ery," Frankie laughs dismissively at Reg, theatrically waving a hand. A flash of light envelopes the street. A breath later, the boom follows, and when vision returns, Frankie is vibrantly shimmering with deadly light. "Got-t-ta szzztorm inszzzide an don't-t-t you fuck-k-in forget it-t, ya t-t-wo faced motherfuck-k." Cross "Dympna - if you vanna shtop zhis eizher get up zhere and defend your fellow Green, or ... if Frankie gets any vorse, I suggest shtanding behind me." he's focussed on how this plays out! Ardette SHUTS UP and takes an instinctive step backwards, back hitting the door. She only seems to notice now that it's metal. Cross "And trust me -" he's not as startled as the rest of the crew but he can feel his vibe tense, he's ready. "He can get vorse." Reginald wasn't prepared for that. Even with his glasses, that intense light felt like it penetrated straight into his brain. On top of it all, the awful static in the air agitated old wounds, causing him to instinctively clutch at his stomach. It's enough to silence him, but he still tries to stare Frankie down, even though he can see those tell tale auras starting to zig zag in his vision. Forbes has stepped more towards the two in the street, he knows the damage Frankie can, and has caused the city before because of a build up. Because of rage, and whatever other storm of vibey emotions happening. He stretches his fingers a little, his feet rooting to his newly acquire spot just a little closer to them. He'd like to look to see if Dette is okay but he kept his eyes on the two main figures. Ardette blinks the white splotches from her vision and looks at Reginald-- oh, god almighty, if that flash hurt for her, Reginald's as good as down for the count. She holds a hand up to shield her eyes and approaches Frankie slowly. She really wishes she hadn't ditched her cigarette so soon. "I think you've proven your point." "Yeaaa, that-t-sz what-t I thought-t," Frankie growls at Reg, thought the idiot is trying to stare him down, and it's almost funny because he's so very angry at the treacherous bastard. Frankie advances, his burning eyes locked on the bandito in one last challenge, when Ardette interrupts. ".....I believer yer right-t, ma'am." The light dies away and Frankie simply looks disheveld and furious rather than electric oven-y. Dympna holds her breath, still in awe. "I don't... know?" She replied, standing behind Cross still as she continued to watch. Would Reginald be mad at her intervening? Frankie dabs his leak-y blood nose with a purple handkerchief B\ Cross can feel it too, of course. Mostly, it's going to wreck his phone and his hair. "If you can't shtop lightning, don't bother. He arcs sometimes." He doesn't know Forbe's vibe enough to have any idea whether he's being an idiot, but Ardette shoudn't - hmm. This was difficult to assess. He turns his hesitance into waiting. He'll act if someone actually gets hurt. He knows where the nearest vendy is, and how far a couple blocks can get when you're broken. "Do vhat you vant." Ardette needs Frankie not ''looking at Reginald right now. Look at me, Valentine, eyes over here. That's the one mercy Ardette can do Reginald with an audience like this. "That was a good fight," she says quietly, only for Frankie. Now that he's less... electrified, she gives his chest a tentative little pat-pat. She jerks her hand away when it zings with leftover static and she rubs her fingers with her thumb. "Is it over?" Reginald is struggling to keep his eyes open, but there's too many people watching him right now, and he couldn't concentrate enough to use his vibe. Fat lot of good it would do him now anyways. He was foolish to think Frankie wouldn't do something like that. Frankie actually laughs when Ardette compliments him. "Lady. God. God, sometimes I forget yer lyin ta me all the time. You can stop," he finished coldly. "That was not a good fight that was an idiotic brawl started by an asshole who couldn't find his ass with both hands. I told ya ta stop humoring me, Miss Bombaerts." But at least his attention is averted. "It's over." He glares one last time to Reg. "Yes. Over." Dympna winces, patting Cross as her hair stood on end, both from the electricity and the tension. Should she do anything? She did tell Reginald she'd help him out. She decided she'd wait until Frankie left, rubbing her hands anxiously. Ardette puts her hands on her hips and stares up at him coolly. God damn you, Valentine, stubborn as ever, and for his aversion to 'friendly' all of a sudden, he seems to have a talent for finding himself on her block. "Well," she exhales roughly. "Thank you for respecting my sidewalk. This is me not lying." Her voice drops to a deadpan. "Or humoring you." Reginald wishes people would just ''disperse already. Bunch of rubber-necking idiots, go away, it's not that big of a thing, right? Frankie taps his brow in a mock-salute, continuing with the chat as if Reginald isn't just a few steps away and he himself isn't developing a black eye. "Appreciate it, ma'am." Cross is enjoying a smoke outdoors and he lives in this district. Rubbernecking? Oh nonono... he could be a lot closer than he is, he figures. Ardette stays between the two bloodied steppers. She tilts her head and gives Frankie a serene little smile. "I'll be seeing you." Because, whether he likes it or not, she will ''be seeing him again... that, and that's about as close as she can get to telling a Mafia boss to leave without getting zapped for being sassy about it. Reginald can feel the nausea settling in. Great. Not in front of all these people. Even if he can't navigate well right now, he needs to at least find someplace quiet before the worst of it starts. He's not even sure what he's the most angry about, but it didn't matter now, he just needed to get out of here. Dympna is worrying over ''you, Reginald! She paced back and forth behind Cross, still watching the fight with great uncertainty. "I could but... then... hmm..." She mumbled to herself. After a bit of thinking, she decided if Reginald was too hurt, she'd dive in. Forbes looked back at Cross and nodded, things seemed calm enough, Ardette wouldn't want swamped with visitors anyway, her door way was getting enough attention and not the attention she'd probably want for it. He decides he'll step back. And he does so. Frankie stares at Ardette when he's dismissed. Even Ardette could not simply dimiss the mob boss without evoking intense anger. The buildings nearby rumble softly. His livid gaze falls back to Reg, as if he's considering going back over to the man just to kick him while he's down. Maybe relieve a bit of anger. "You will ''keep in mind who's payin the bills, wont ya ma'am? I hate ta be this way, but I know I ain't yer only purple customer, but I can find my family a different choreographer, if I discover you ain't showin us proper manners." His voice is loud and cold, and rings over the sound of building thunder. Cross owes Dympna no favours, so his involvement on her behalf may just catapult her into owing ''him. Reginald seems kind of... yeeh. Green in the not-good way. Ardette's eyes flutter shut at the overwhelming rumble around them, but she keeps her chin lifted high, her one defiance. And suddenly she resents their audience as much as Reginald must right now, especially Cross. Frankie doesn't hate being this way, he just doesn't get the chance to often enough; she doesn't let him. Where he raises his voice for all to hear, she keeps hers low and even. "The day I don't show the Family proper manners, I hope I'm the first one to know..." And the last. "...so I can fix that grievous mistake." Cross knows damn well Frankie isn't calm, never truly is. And it's probably gonna rain later- shit. Ardette's caught sight of him. Well. Fine. She doesn't have to talk to him, he is not directly involved. But he is here and she knows damn well how their last conversation ended. Cross will make his leave once people disperse unharmed (more or less) Frankie really isn't fond of lording it over others. He prefered the easygoing mutual understanding that things could go terribly wrong, but we are all pals until then. But he never hesitates to shove his power in the face of anyone who challenged the very real power at his disposal. His eyes dart to Reg, who is clearly not dead but also clearly not crawling away on his belly like the pathetic snake he is. "I'm glad to hear, Miss Bombaerts." His expression still spells out: unimpressed. But he takes the non-apology, and is about to leave when he catches a glimpse of the onlookers he'd assumed were just grey-district vagrants- "Fer Christ's sake what is this, some kinda fuckin' convention?? Ughh." Dympna stares at Cross, deciding not to ask for any help; he already did enough for her. Skating over to Reginald, she eyed Frankie. She always dreamed of being this close to him, it was a strange mixture of fear and admiration as she passed by. "Hard to...resist... seein' you..." She mumbled, quickly scrambling to Reginald. Dympna appeared in front of her fellow bandito, taking out a key from her pocket as she rubbed him gently on the back. "If you need a place to stay, let it be my apartment." She suggested, giving him a quick peck on the forehead before skating off. Ardette takes a step back, stepping outside of Frankie's personal narrative, now. Conversation over. Pleasantries terminated. Time to disconnect. She crosses her arms tight around her middle and scans the scene, not meeting anyone's eyes. Her pride is hurt, but all you can tell from her expression is an imperious, territorial glare. She doesn't leave her sidewalk until this is over. Frankie rubs his face. As much as he loved an audience wheh he danced, this was not his idea of fun. "The boy'sll be in touch, Miss Bombaerts." He nods curtly and starts down the street, kicking up a dusting of sparks and street filth that breezes suspiciously close to Reg. Reginald would say something, but he's not completely stupid. At least he was leaving so he could try and get back some semblance of dignity. That is until an unpleasent wave of nausea shoots through him and he finds himself scrambling to get away so he doesn't end up getting sick in front of Ardette's school. Reginald didn't get far. Goddammit... Cross well, shows over. Street's clearing. Doesn't he have somewhere else to be right now? Not really. His phone won't get a signal right now, so if anyone needs him he's not going to hear it for a few more minutes. He looks Frankie's way as the boss leaves, a calculation made entirely to avoid looking at the only other person still here. Not that it looks calculated. Cross probably best he start taking his leave too then. Ardette crosses her arms tighter around her middle, rolls her jaw - had she been clenching it that bad? Christ - and glares at Cross' back outright. She dares him to even look at her. Yes, you enjoyed that little display, didn't you, Cross? Now get the hell out of here, don't you have something to go drink? Cross can't feel glares, but he's incredibly good at imagining them. He doesn't know he's guessed correctly, and doesn't know he's been dared to do anything when he looks back. Reginald is trying to get his vibe to cooperate, but he can't concentrate. That pain behind his left eye was just starting to let itself be known just after he ends up puking just down the sidewalk. Ugh, this isn't how he expected to spend his night. Everything hurts, but he has no one to blame but himself for this. Ardette doesn't bother masking her disdain when Cross looks at her. Their eyes meet for an uncomfortably honest moment. Then she scoffs and turns on her heel. The sky is starting to rumble on its own, now; it'll probably rain any second. Cross kind of busy with his vibe masking, but he can hold locked eyes for long enough to say plenty without using words. He wants to talk, he really does. Clearly she doesn't want to deal with him right now. Hey, that's fine. She's gonna be fine after that fight that just broke out, and that's good enough. Category:RP Category:Reginald Category:Ardette Category:Frankie Category:Cross Category:Forbes Category:Dympna